A transparent fixed panel or movable panel is provided in the opening formed in a roof of a vehicle. A sunshade device including a shading sheet, which shades light incident through the opening to the passenger compartment and permits the passage of the light, is provided in the opening. For example, refer to Patent Document 1.
In the sunshade device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the shading sheet is rolled up by rolling-up force of a built-in spring. A beam is provided in an end of the shading sheet opposite to the direction in which the shading sheet is rolled up. The beam slides on guide rails so that the shading sheet shades the light incident to the passenger compartment, and permits the passage of the light. The movement of the beam stopped when frictional force with the guide rails exceeds the rolling-up force of the spring.